legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings Crack
CIS Productions Presents... LOTM: Sword of Kings Special Crack Episode 00,1 - None Recommended by Lucas Viera ajimu.JPG Opening Penguin': If you ever wanna see your friends again, count to 10! ''Eckidina: 1,3,5,7,9'' ''Penguin: 'HOW ABOUT THE EVEN NUMBERS!?'' ''Eckidina': I can't even! *tear* '''''TV Static Katarina: You have a big house. I like that. Dracula': You young. I like that. '''''Katarina: There is bodyguards. I like that. Dracula': You pretty sexy. I like that. '''''TV Static Isaac Westcott': Hello, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Isaac, and we're a traveling improved Nazi group. Here, let me give you a demonstration, my men and droids shall play group of drunken Nazi sailors, and you're a bunch of baby seals. And go. (Battle Droid shots two kids) And scene! '''''TV Static Misogi': Karma! Hurry up! Double time! Kano really screwed the pooch on this one! ''Kano: General Misogi, Azul's really giving us a pounding!'' ''Misogi: I'm coming Kano! Quick, grab my Balls!'' '''''TV Static Elliot': Yancha!? You left Yancha here!? ''Karen: Well, I thought he could handle it.'' ''Elliot: Yancha couldn't handle a shot of Raspberry Schnaps, much less DEM!'' '''''TV Static Darth Hades': I'm curious. Where exactly are you from? ''Sephiria: We are fro-'' ''La Folia: Sephiria! NO!'' ''Sephiria: Oh yeah... my bad... I almost---'' ''Katarina: We are from Earth.'' ''Sephiria: Katarina! WHY!?'' ''Katarina: Because I don't give a f*ck.'' ''Darth Hades: Oh, good. I'll stop by there on the way home; pick up some space eggs, some space milk and BLOW IT THE F*CK UP! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm usually far more composed. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid. TV Static General Grievous': TX-20, we can park anywhere we want! ''TX-20: Now, General, if this is anything like that jock strap incident, we don't want to be boxed in.'' '''''TV Static Bosk: Racist!'' ''Prime Reaper AI-78': Well, maybe so, because I'm this Nazi group. But I can't quite be a racist against a race that doesn't exist. Like the Twistks. Dirty money-grubbing Twistks. Tried to twist me right out of my money. Blew those little bastards up is what I did. '''''TV Static Jack the Freezer: I can't believe we came all the way out here and spent a week in the space boonies for nothing! Seriously, I'm surprised we didn't hear banjos on the way in, because everybody's inbred and LOOKS THE F*CKING SAME! Not to mention I lost TX 20 and R2 D2, the latter of whom spent 400 credits making long-distance calls to his girlfriend boyfriend, WHO, I AM CONVINCED, IS NAMED CHUCK!! TV Static The Fallen':'me.'' ''La Folia: NEVER! YOU FUCKING NAZI MONSTER! ONCE I GET FREE I'LL KILL YOU AND PUT AN END TO THIS RUTHLESS DEM EMPIRE!'' ''The Fallen:alright. I'll tell you why I let you and the others live. And why I need you as my Abyssal, my servant.'' Fallen speaks in the ear of La Folia ''The Fallen: psssst*'' ''La Folia: What? Sorry, I didn't catch that.'' ''The Fallen: *troll grin* I said... *Pssst, psssst, pssst, psssst, psssst*'' ''La Folia: U-ummm sorry... I can hear you, but all you saying is "psst, psst, psst*. Could tell me properly---?'' ''The Fallen: you know Katarina is actually ****************?'' ''La Folia:...... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''The Fallen: my~ Yes, let it flow you. From now on, you're my Abyssal.'' '''''TV Static Azul': You drunk. ''Atala: You sexy.'' '''''TV Static Mine': When I grow up, I'll go to the moon. ''Frieza: What!? Wait *punch Mine to the moon*'' '''''TV Static Fallen Angel': Lord Leohart! ''Leohart: Hmm?'' ''Fallen Angel: Darth Hades He has been... killed!'' ''Leohart: Oh, is that right? And who killed him?'' ''Fallen Angel: It was the... Alliance of Freedom!'' ''Leohart: Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone.'' ''Fallen Angel: The what?'' ''Leohart: Because I f**king called it!'' '''''TV Static Katarina': So, you return once again, Echidna. ''Mana: Eckidina.'' ''Katarina: Eckidina.'' ''Eckidina: Yes, I have returned, dumbass.'' ''Katarina: Katarina.'' ''Eckidina: Dumbass.'' '''''TV Static Ultron': I let your PC on with your porn folders open. ''Hans: I WILL F*CKING MURDER YOU!'' ''Ultron: Whatever.'' '''''TV Static Katarina': You cowardly killed my sister in front of me and yet you think are the badass here. ''Aki Honda: I ain't choose Thug Life. Thug Life choose me.'' '''''TV Static thumb|290px|link=Takao: STOP THAT! Lara': Why? We just started The Attack of The Boobs. ''Pres: Surprise motherf*cker!'' Pres pressed the bento against Takao's boobs and hits the core of the planet. *Planets Explodes* '''''Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away from there Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's IC The Fallen watches the explosion. The Fallen': Bay would be proud. Oh look, we don't need a Death Star to destroy a planet. I counting on you, Ellen. Looks at her small boobs. ''The Fallen: I need to find a new secretary.'' ''Ellen: F*cking big boobs... *tears*'' '''''TV Static Griffith': Hi, maggots. I'm working with you from now on. I'm terrifying and a potential rapist. But I'll never say it flat-out. ''Juria & Makarov: What the f*ck? '' ''Eckidina: Who called this guy to the KnightWalker Family?'' ''Juria: YOU! You was the one who wanted to see women being raped at the Slum!'' ''Atala: No comments.'' '''''TV Static Adolf Hitler': Enough with Nazi jokes. They make me fuhrerious. Try it. ''The Fallen: with DEM jokes. They make me Fallrious. That's horrible! Why can't I be just like you?!'' ''Adolf Hitler: Real life always wins.'' '''''TV Static Dodoria': I have a thick...meaty...vagina. Shido ''Frieza: ..........'' ''Kurata: By the way, she Dodoria is a girl.'' ''Frieza: Oh hell no...'' '''''TV Static Jacobo': Well, I could have gotten here sooner, but I stopped on my way to plow YOUR mother! ''Misogi: He was a transvestite.'' ''Jacobo:.........'' '''''TV Static Pineapple': Lord Brainiac! The DEM vital sensors in the blasters of the two scouts you just sent... ''Brainiac: Shshshshshshsh... Continue.'' ''Pineapple: ...have ceased transmission. We believe they’re dead!'' ''Brainiac: *gasp* Outrageous! In honor of their deaths, my men shall now and forevermore be given the names of fruits! Pineapple! Bring us to Coruscant!'' ''Pineapple: So, am I Pineapple?'' ''Brainiac: Yes!'' '''''TV Static Katarina': Hey! You! What year is it? ''Cupa: 200.325.268.203 according to the calendar of Minecraftia.'' ''Katarina: B.C. or A.D?'' ''Cupa: The hell are those?'' ''Katarina: I’m in the f***ing past.'' '''''TV Static The Fallen': Please don’t break my butt. ''ExKrieg: Okay.'' ''The Fallen: Truly?'' ''ExKrieg: No.'' '''''TV Static Palpatine': We are looking for the man who assassinated two emissaries from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. ''Super Battle Droid: You mean the violent savior?'' ''Primitive: All hail the violent savior! (all primitives start signing)'' ''Palpatine: No! None of that! Shame on you! I wish to meet this man so that I may reward him.'' ''Commander Battle Droid: I thought you said you wanted to arrest him.'' ''Palpatine: I CHANGE MY MIND A LOT! Kill them!'' '''''TV Static Ahsoka': I'm going to break you. ''William Stryker: What? (Ahsoka crushes William's hand) Aaah!'' ''Ahsoka: Like a Kit-Kat bar.'' ''William Stryker: (small pause) What?'' (Ahsoka punches William in the face, sending him flying) ''William: (thinking) WHAT?!'' '''''TV Static Katarina': Release Rentaro!! Jesus-chan!! ''Yan-chan: Like I said my name is Yandere-chan!'' ''Rentaro: The author changed your name to Jesus-chan.'' ''Jesus-chan: What's the point in change my name to Jesus-chan!!? '' ''CIS Productions: Because we own you, bitch.'' '''''TV Static Eugen''' was lying down in her bed when La Folia entered in the room and saw scars in her butt.'' ''La Folia: Where did you get those? '' ''Eugen: Er..Umm eh......Shaving...'' ''La Folia: You shave your ass? '' '''''LOTM: Sword of Kings Studios' mic is activated DestroyerSubjugator90': I don't have cameras in your room but I heard what you guys said! I want to see that shaved ass right now!!! All LOTM: Sword of Kings character heard that. ''Bismarck: What in the actually living f*ck!'' ''Yato: Who shave the ass? '' '''''TV Static DEM Empire's Recruiting Central Midway Princess': Eve!!! ''Eve Fullbuster: What? '' ''Midway Princess: I'm a new Abyssal working to DEM Industries. My name is Midway Princess.'' ''Eve Fullbuster: So?'' ''Midway Princess: You pretty, like if you were a guy I like you dummy.'' ''Eve Fullbuster: Ahem....'' ................... ''Midway Princess: I'm your roommate!'' ''Eve Fullbuster:....... I wanna kill people....'' '''''DEM's Restaurant Midway Princess: You eat like a guy.'' '''''Eve Fullbuster: ................ Midway Princess': Has ever anyone told your eyes are pretty? '' 'Eve Fullbuster: '''Eat your food! ''Midway Princess: I'm your roommate.'' *slap* '''''TV Static Jesus-chan: Azul! Atala!'' ''Atala': Jesus-chan! ''Jesus-chan: Call me Yan-chan. Like in the original show. Please...'' ''Azul: No. She doesn't deserve a gross name. - Evil grin'' ''Jesus-chan: '''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. Jesus-chan': I just realized I don't like Azul. And if I'm really Jesus, I curse you with '''diarrhea' and you will be a lesbian by the end of the night!'' ''Azul: Blow me.'' ''Jesus-chan: IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!'' ''Azul: Bitch.'' '''''TV Static Sith Teacher: Why are you late to the Dark Force Ritual, Jadus?'' ''Darth Jadus: Because of the sign.'' ''Sith Teacher: What sign?'' ''Darth Jadus: The one that says “School Force Ahead, Go Slow”.'' ''TV Static Azrael': I couldn't even follow that attack. It was almost instantaneous. ''Simon: Yep, just gonna stand here and keep bein' badass.'' ''Katarina: There's nothing we can do against that kind of power.'' ''Simon: Uh, hello, dumbass? Badass. Right here.'' ''Mira: We're all gonna die!'' ................... ''Simon: You know what? All of you better duck. Because I'm about to turn left, and I don't wanna smack you with my dick.'' ''The Fallen: look at you, Simon, you're really going to fight me? Well, not really fight, more like flailing angrily. Don't waste your time.'' ''Simon: Make your jokes while you can, Fallen! because I can now see the peak of your power! While I'm only beginning to tap into mine!'' ''The Fallen: I feel like we been here before. Have we been here before?'' ''Simon: You see I've have finally realized the legend!'' ''The Fallen: my Fallen! This is happening again!'' ''Simon: That's right! You're not dealing with the ordinary ExKrieg warrior anymore, Abyssal! I, the great Simon, have finally become...The Legendary Abyssal Punisher!'' ..................................... ''The Fallen: seriously. First off, Abyssal Punisher, what is that? What even is that? I'll tell you what it is. It's just some stupid legend passed by your filthy red haired monkey ancestors around a camp fire like it was their own dung! Let me tell you Simon and Katarina, I don't believe in legends, I believe in facts. And here's a fact: by the end of this, you are going to be crying like a little...'''bitch! ..................... Simon': Bitch, you just jealous of my Legendary Abyssal Punisher swagger! ''The Fallen: for f**k's sake.'' '''''TV Static Katarina: If my luck was food for ghosts, they would starve.'' ''Moloch': Forget your lack of luck, your luck itself killed me. '''''TV Static LOTM: Sword of Kings Studios Azul's room 00:45 AM Azul was sleeping in her bed when her stomach began to ache. Azul': I-I N-NEED TO G-GO TO BATHROOM! THAT HUR-TS! My stomach!.... Ehhhhhhh!!! '''''Meanwhile outside of the window Jesus-chan''': '''GODDAMN! I REALLY AM JESUS! The End Ending Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Videos Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen